


交轨 05

by yitiaoxianyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoxianyu/pseuds/yitiaoxianyu
Summary: 原作世界的鸣人和平行世界的鸣人互换的故事，甜虐HE发于lofter，存档用





	交轨 05

五．  
来这里五天，鸣人整天就在等佐助回家和送佐助出门的循环中度过，多余的时间被他用来研究现代社会的科技，手机的功能太多，他还只是一知半解，但是电视就好操控多了。

他瘫在沙发上，看了一下午的大型连续剧《不回村的朋友》，眼皮愈发沉重，抱着个番茄抱枕，就要一头睡死过去。

这时门铃响了。

“！”鸣人猛地睁开眼，睡意一扫而光的蓝眼睛立即聚满欣喜的笑意，把抱枕一扔跑去玄关，同时准备好大大的笑脸，热情洋溢地打开门，“欢迎回来，小佐助——唔啊啊啊啊！”

一身黑色西装，长发扎在脑后的黑发男子皱了皱眉，打量了会儿见到自己后震惊到失色的漩涡鸣人，贴心道：“不是佐助让我来给他主持公道的，你放心。”

鸣人似懂非懂地点头。

鼬将公文包放在玄关，松了松领带，一言不发把客厅、卧室和卫生间都走了一遍，才对鸣人有了丝赞许：“倒是比上次来整洁了很多。你晚饭准备了吗？”

鸣人愣了半晌，把“我不会做饭”临时改成：“还没。”

“那就好，换件衣服，今晚一起吃顿饭。”

 

半小时后，僵硬地穿着一套休闲西装的漩涡鸣人，总算知道了这个“一起”的精辟含义。

“混小子，都两个月没回来看看了，你这身怎么回事，裤脚这么皱，也不懂熨一下。”玖辛奈在他进门时就一顿数落，语气不是很重，全是母亲对孩子的嗔怪，还伸手将他的衬衫领子翻了翻。她的脸上留下了些许岁月的痕迹，眼睛大而明亮，一头红发披在肩头，活泼又温柔。

水门从她身后走过来，冲鸣人亮出一个露牙笑，下巴朝玖辛奈的方向努了努，又摆出一副苦瓜脸。

比他早进门的鼬很早便打了招呼，朝客厅去了，鸣人一时搞不懂这里到底是他父母的家还是佐助家，没一会儿，里面就传来佐助撒娇一般的抱怨声。

“都说了感情很好，没出问题，别再问了，烦死了。”

“佐助，别这么和你哥哥说话。”

“好了好了，果然还是小孩子。是不是工作上有压力？有压力就和我们还有鸣人说，鸣人现在很可靠，你也要学着依靠他，不然感情上容易出问题呀。”

“我说了没有问题……别再提他了。”

听见里面的吵闹声，玖辛奈看鸣人的眼神突然多了丝不舍和期许，她颇为骄傲地揉了揉那头金发，悄声道：“妈妈知道你现在成长了很多，但是和爱人一起生活，是和谈恋爱不一样的。趁这个机会，多和他聊聊吧。”

“妈……”鸣人哑着声音，被液体浸染的眼睛愈发明亮，玖辛奈和水门只以为他是太多心事难以放下，拍拍他的背，以示鼓励。

正乖乖应付父母兄长各种询问的佐助，一见到鸣人进来，立即借口溜走，把鸣人一路拖到阳台，板着脸威胁他：“我们爸妈都以为我们是情侣，一会儿别露陷了。”

“哈？”鸣人猛地喊道，在佐助的眼刀下只好低下头，“怎么回事啊我说，你俩之前真是情侣对吧，然后变成了你说的什么……呃炮友，为什么会瞒着他们啊？”

佐助顶着“你知道的还不少嘛小子”的鄙视脸，接着一愣，又转变成“你为什么会知道这些”的猜疑脸。鸣人看着他的变脸操作，忍不住爆发了几个闷笑。

佐助作势要打他，鸣人便任由他打了几下，心想这力度比自己的佐助的百分之一都不够：“我找到了被鸣人藏起来的相片，乱翻他的东西我向他道歉，但是你得先解释，是怎么搞成这样的，父母居然还以为你们在交往，你们这个关系太随意了！”

口气到最后重了些，他看佐助受了委屈又不好发作的样子，补充道：“不说清楚我就不配合。”

万幸，这个佐助不会千鸟。

家长们在催吃饭了，佐助的眼神变了变，只好先妥协：“说来有些长，吃完饭说好不好？”

鸣人迟疑了一会儿，没立即答应他，佐助被那头催得急，不耐地砸砸嘴，扯过鸣人的衬衫，飞速往唇上一贴，趁他呆愣之际单方面来了个缠绵的舌吻。

末了他擦擦嘴道：“这是定金，成交不？”

“…………成交。”

 

其实不用佐助付这个“定金”，鸣人也不忍心破坏这一顿和谐的晚餐。他从未想过，自己还能有机会真真切切的，和活着的父母一起吃饭。更令他欣喜不已的是，佐助家和他家关系密切非常，谈起他和佐助的事情，都已经是默认会结为亲家的状态了。他高深莫测的大舅子看上去亲切又和蔼，佐助不知道是演技好还是怎样，偶尔看他的几眼里，也是快溢出来的爱意。

这么热闹，真实的晚餐，回到原本的世界里，也有机会品尝到吗？如果组建了家庭，就能拥有现在这份满足了吗？

鸣人咬着玖辛奈夹给他的蒲烧鳗鱼，突然想起，他前不久也吃过这么一顿饭，和日向家一起。  
坐在他身侧温顺可人的黑发女性，容易泛起红晕的白皙脸庞，日向日足含蓄又直白的暗示，推杯交盏间的客套恭维。

……

“怎么了，鸣人？”

他举着筷子足足愣了十秒有余，佐助尽量温柔地唤回他的注意力，鸣人扭头和他对视一眼，却像是被电刺到一般，猛然低下头。

饭后，鸣人和佐助被打发出去散步，美名其曰让他们多增进增进感情。佐助憋了一肚子话想说，生怕两家父母真的就这么把终身大事定下来了，但鸣人攥紧了他的手，掌心出了些汗，热乎乎的，脸上的笑也是。

天上的星星不多，寂寥地与地面燃起的灯光遥相呼应。  
从鸣人家到附近的小公园走了十多分钟，路上饭后散步的情侣小孩居多，遇见几个熟人时会打招呼，偶尔也会停下脚步聊几句。鸣人这才得知，佐助是个自由摄影师，自己似乎是和几个朋友创业，正经营一家游戏公司。

“很符合你性格的职业。”坐在公园的木制长椅上，鸣人捏着片飘落到脚边的叶子，透过浅淡的月光端详，“不过，你做什么都能做得很好。”

“才不是。就算什么都能做好，也有想做和不想做的。”

想做的，和不想做的。  
鸣人的手指一空，叶片悠悠掉落。

提起这个，佐助突然来了兴趣：“另一个世界的我都在做什么？忍者的话，我是保护大名吗？还是接任务？会不会拯救世界？”

“……嗯。”鸣人含糊答道，最后一点倒的确是事实。

佐助对他的含糊其辞不满，不依不饶追问：“说具体点，你不告诉我这个，我也不告诉你我和鸣人的关系了。”

鸣人无话可说，只得和他干瞪眼：“第一点，你比他任性。”

“我承认，鸣人也这么说我。”佐助对这个稍带有贬义意味的词完全免疫，甚至俏皮地眨眨眼，“但是鼬要付大部分责任，鸣人也逃不掉干系。”

这是变相，不，赤裸裸炫耀自己有多受宠。  
鸣人没他意料中的无奈或是责怪，反而哈哈大笑，笑到眼角都有些湿润了，才慢慢列出第二点。

“其次，你也比他幸福多了。”

“太笼统了吧。”佐助感受到他的敷衍，“说一说我在那里做了什么，和父母兄长的关系之类的。对了，哥哥是个很厉害的律师，他在那里也是忍者吗？是不是很厉害的忍者？”他的眼睛亮晶晶的，比天上的繁星还要夺目，“我和他相比谁更厉害一点？我有超过他吗？”

“……”鸣人绞尽脑汁，挤不出半个字。

难不成告诉他一切？可这个生活安逸，以至于被宠到有些任性的宇智波佐助，要怎么去理解，去接受另一个世界的他所承受的苦难？

甚至，那个世界的佐助直到现在也未获得真正的幸福。  
他的脸上，一次也没有鸣人所想看见的，只有在获得幸福后才会露出的笑容。

他眼神一黯，叹了口气：“这些有机会再告诉你吧。但我说的都是真的，你比他幸福很多，所以任性的话要在适度范围内，他可是连任性的对象都……嘛，总之，你还是和这个世界的我好好相处吧，毕竟是双方家长都认可的关系了，也有感情基础，不如就顺利地组成新家庭……佐助？”

佐助收起了脸上的表情，冷冷地瞧着他。月光模糊了他的棱角，被树影藏起的左眼看不真切，乍一看，竟仿佛是他久别重逢的挚友坐在他面前。

“你太讨厌了。”他的嘴唇一张一合。

……讨厌？

鸣人的心前所未有地被拉高，再拉高，直到他手指都开始发抖的高度。

谁都可以，唯独不要被宇智波佐助讨厌。

“你连我和他的事都不清楚，为什么觉得我们可以组建新家庭，就凭今天一顿晚饭吗？”他目光炯炯，摇着头，“你什么都不知道，我的鸣人也没有你这么自大。我们可能会继续在一起，也可能不会，但我讨厌凑合，他也是，不是出自真心所想组成的新家庭，一定会让我们后悔。”

后悔。  
漩涡鸣人睁大眼，在这个安逸平常，无灾无难的世界，突然感到一阵彻骨的恐慌。


End file.
